Timekeeper
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: AU Klaine! Kurt was born with the ability of a timekeeper, a person who can stop and steal time. Blaine is new to the Ohio State Timekeepers but he was born too. Kurt is assigned to be his mentor. Please R&R. Rated for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I decided that I had to write tonight but I wasn't sure what for. My muse is running all over the place so I eventually decided just to start writing and see what happened. I ended up coming up with this. Hope you like it! I'll be working on my other stuff again soon too. But this is just the first chapter for this idea, so let me know what you think. I had no idea it was going to turn into this. It started with just the urge to start a story, with "The clock." Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The clock.<p>

Time is really the only constant in our lives. If you think about it, time is the only thing that never really stops. But what if you had the ability to physically stop a clock and freeze a moment in time? A moment so that you could hold it for as long as you want? And you can do it all with the use of a simple accessory, a watch.

My name is Kurt Hummel and I am a timekeeper.

You may be wondering what a timekeeper is. Well, I'll tell you. We're meant to steal patches of time and keep them. It's almost like taking a memory from your head and giving it back only when you're meant to remember. You ever have those times when you couldn't remember what you were doing at this time? Well, that's where we come in. It's usually because we stole that patch of time from you. We keep it. Sometimes permanently!

It also can apply to the phrase, "Where has the time gone?" You know, when time seems to go faster? Yeah, that's us too.

Most timekeepers go about their daily jobs and professions as any normal person does. But me, I'm rare. Not that there aren't any others like me. It's just very rare these days to be born a timekeeper than it is to be presented with the ability later in life, usually when one is an adult.

But no, I was born with the gift of the timekeeper. I'm likely the only teenager for miles who is a timekeeper. That's how rare my kind are.

And tonight, there is a meeting. But I have one thing guarding me. The clock.

I know what you're thinking. Why would a clock stand in my way? Normally it wouldn't, but in this case, it means that the hours at school are dragging out and I only have so much time to prepare for the meeting. It's a crucial mandatory meeting.

So instead of listening to my teacher talk about the civil war, I'm staring at the clock, tapping my pen impatiently on the desk. "Mr. Hummel are you bored?" the teacher asked. I flitted my gaze to her quickly and she had one eyebrow raised.

"No Miss. Panton," I said softly. "I apologize." I glanced at the watch on my wrist, the one that is the timekeeper watch. No one else knows that though. "I'm just pressed for time today is all." She pursed her lips and shook her head at me, clearly disappointed. I felt bad. Normally, I am a rather capable student. Even in honors and college AP classes, I find the work at William McKinley High to be particularly easy.

She stared at me for several more moments before seeming to dismiss the issue, placing her hands on her hips and going on with her lecture. I let out a breath and stared at my notebook. Not a single note had been taken for history that day.

Glancing back at the clock, I flipped to the front of the notebook. The meeting memo was sitting there. Introduction was the first point. That was what had me so anxious. It meant that a new member to the Ohio State Timekeepers was to be introduced.

These introductions always caught my attention. So far, none had been much of interest to me. All the new timekeepers got a mentor for their first year or so on the job. But I never got any of them because I was still a teenager. Like I said, not another of my kind for miles. I'm the only born timekeeper in Ohio as far as I know. My peers are all grown, much older then me with the youngest being in their late twenties.

I knew better than to get my hopes up every time I saw that word. But I couldn't help it.

Finally, after what seemed like a gruelingly long class period, the bell gave way to the end of school. I stood hastily from my seat and shoved my notebook into my book bag. I was only grateful that there was no Glee Club meeting that afternoon.

Glee Club. What did you expect? Yes, I Kurt Hummel, am a timekeeper. But really, other than that I'm a perfectly normal teenager. I have goals. I have dreams, one of which is to be on Broadway some day. I love to sing. I love fashion. I read Vogue magazine and one of my favorite shows on television is Project Runway. Get where this is going yet? My point now, I'm also gay. The only out gay kid in my school and I have just one thing to say about that. It sucks.

Ohio, especially my small town of Lima, is not very accepting when it comes to the gay community. I've spent my entire high school career being tossed in dumpsters, slammed into lockers, and slushied. Though the last is something that happens to anyone in the Glee Club. We're kind of the bottom of the food chain, even below the special ed and disabled kids and nerds. Glee Club at McKinley is considered a joke. It's really kind of sad because the other kids don't see that we can really sing. We go places.

Hell, last year, we placed twelfth at the National competition of show choir. Not really bad considered it was out of fifty. But it's more important to place top ten.

This year is our year though. I'm sure of it. We just need an extra something.

"Hey Kurt!" I stopped in my haste to hurry to the front of the school and out to my car, a Navigator. Turning my head, I noticed my stepbrother Finn jogging up to me. I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms across my chest. "Any chance you can give me a ride home?" he pleaded.

I gave him a rather apologetic look. "Sorry Finn. I have to go to a timekeeper meeting. If I'm to get there on time, I have to start driving now," I told him. Not like it's a big secret or anything. Some people know about it. But mostly, just our families.

Finn looked crestfallen. I felt bad and patted his shoulder. "Oh, right. Will you be staying overnight this time?" he asked. I knew he only wanted to let my dad know for me.

I looked at him for a moment, trying to wager whether I'd be staying overnight. "I probably will," I said. With an introduction at the start of the meeting, it would last a bit longer and it was quite a drive to the meeting this time. Meetings never take place in the same location twice in a row.

Finn nodded his head. He sighed, spotted Rachel and hurried after his girlfriend.

Not going to lie, I hated letting Finn down. He and I are pretty close, which means a lot to me after two years previous. I used to have this massive crush on him and things are a little awkward but we're as good as brothers. Forget the fact it's only by marriage.

My dad married Finn's mom the previous year. I'm a senior in high school. So is Finn. I don't like to talk much about my junior year though. I was bullied so bad that I got threatened with death. My parents wanted to take me out of McKinley and send me to this school called Dalton Academy where they have a zero tolerance no bullying policy. But it was a private boy's school and although I seriously considered doing it, I couldn't bring myself to make them pay money they didn't have just so I could be safe. So I stayed at McKinley and toughed it out.

In a bizarre turn of events, my friend Santana got in under the skin of the guy who'd threatened to kill me and he did a complete one-eighty. By the end of the year, he and Santana had formed an anti-bullying club. It worked brilliantly and they acted kind of like my bodyguards.

His name was David Karofsky. And he transferred schools this year.

All of this was reeling in my head as I climbed in my car and pulled out of the parking space. I had a long drive ahead of me.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime by the time I reached the meeting hall. But I wasn't late. I had made it with five minutes to spare. Grabbing a cloak from the backseat of my car, I climbed out and headed into the building.<p>

"Ah, Kurt, just the person I was waiting for." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Hello Stefan," I said. Stefan is the current head of the timekeeper council. He runs the meetings. Or he will until we have our next election at least. Each term lasts for months and any timekeeper can be elected leader. There is also no limit to how many times you can be leader, but you can only do it for two consecutive terms at a time. Stefan is on his first.

"I trust you had a safe drive from Lima?" he asked me kindly. I nodded my head. "Good. Come on, I'd like to introduce you to someone before the meeting starts."

This was new. I couldn't lie. I was intrigued. I knew what that line meant. But I had to wonder why.

"Stefan?" I questioned as he lead me into the hall where the others were. "Are you sure I can do this job?" He looked at me and smiled.

"My dear Kurt. You are the only one for the job this time," he said. I was slightly surprised.

Stefan led me across the hall to where a boy who was quite obviously around my own age stood awkwardly in a corner, staring into his drink and apparently trying not to look too small. One thing about this kid stood out to me more than anything right at that moment. He was wearing a Dalton uniform.

"Kurt, this is Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson, meet Kurt Hummel. He's a born timekeeper too."

My jaw dropped just from that statement alone but as the boy looked up and my eyes met his beautiful hazel ones, I felt my breath catch. Good God this kid was gorgeous. He was definitely a right dapper gentleman. His dark curls were helmeted to his head by a thick layer of gel. I thought that he could have eased up on it a bit. He had triangular eyebrows and a winning smile. And sure, he was an inch or two shorter than me, but that just added to the whole effect. This kid was absolutely perfect.

"Hello Kurt," he said and I immediately fell in love with the smooth tone of his voice. Oh Gaga! This guy was already tying my stomach in knots.

Stefan clapped me on the shoulder. "I'll leave you two for a minute to get acquainted. I'm going to set up. Be sure to join the others when I call order. Blaine, you will meet me at the head table." I watched the other boy nod and Stefan hurried off to set up.

"You're…a born timekeeper?" I said slowly. Blaine flushed lightly, adding brilliant color to his gorgeous olive skin. He nodded his head. "Wow, I was pretty sure I was the only one in Ohio," I commented. My eyes were wide and I now knew what Stefan said I was the only one for the job.

"So was I. You go to public school?" he asked, looking at my fashionable attire, which was still partially covered by the cloak.

I flushed and pulled the cloak off. Folding it neatly in my hands and throwing it over my arm. "Yes. And you go to Dalton Academy in Westerville." He looked impressed. "My parents wanted to transfer me there last year. I didn't have the heart to make them spend the money on it."

Blaine frowned slightly. "Might I ask why?" he questioned. It was gentle and not meaning to pry. I could tell.

I sighed and shook my head gently. "There was this Neanderthal at my school. He…was harassing me and well, he threatened to kill me. I didn't feel safe." Blaine's eyes were wide with surprise at the words.

"Oh Kurt, I'm sorry," he said. "If it helps, I get it. I ran from my situation though. You're so brave for sticking it out." I looked at him, wondering what he meant.

But before I could ask him to elaborate, Stefan was clapping for order. I gave him a smile, which he returned. He walked to the head table and I took my designated seat in the front row.

"Welcome to our monthly Ohio State Timekeeper meeting," Stefan began. A smatter of applause broke out among us. I clapped politely. "First order of business, we have an introduction to make tonight," he went on. Stefan indicated for Blaine to step forward and he did. I flashed him a small smile, which he returned nervously. "I'd like you all to meet Blaine Anderson. Blaine is a particularly special addition to us. Fore like our very own Kurt, he too is a born timekeeper."

Silence filled the hall at first and than there was muttering and whispers and gasps of awe and oh and I even heard someone wonder why he hadn't been found before now if he was born.

Stefan waited for the hall to settle down before he went on. "As such, the selection of Blaine's first year mentor was quite an easy one." With these words, he looked directly at me. I blushed and sunk a little in my seat, noting some of the others looking my way. "I am entrusting him to you Kurt. Are you up for the job?"

I looked at Blaine and locked my eyes with his. We both just stared for several seconds before I nodded, feeling slightly bad for the boy because I knew what it meant. "I would be honored to mentor him your leadership," I said, standing and bowing my head politely.

It dawned on me than what this meant. Introductions and their mentors were not required to stay the rest of the meeting after being paired. They were sent off immediately to get fully acquainted.

Stefan cleared his throat and smiled. "Very good. Than Kurt, you and Blaine are excused. I trust you picked up your room key for the Hilton across the street on your way in?" I nodded my head. "Good, Blaine will be rooming with you of course. You know what is expected of you."

I bowed my head again. "Yes Stefan."

"Excellent. Off you go than."

Unfolding my cloak, I moved back through the aisle beckoning for Blaine to follow me. As he did, I threw the cloak back over me and proceeded outside. Blaine looked a little confused when I opened the passenger side door of my Navigator for him. We were only going across the street.

"I don't feel safe leaving it parked over here all night when we'll be over there. I'd feel better if it were in the hotel parking lot." Blaine seemed to get it. The thing you need to know about my car. It's my baby. Yes, I am as flamboyantly gay as they come, but I love cars. My dad works in a tire shop that he owns. He's a mechanic so I know quite a bit about working with cars. It's probably the one masculine trait I have.

After Blaine buckled his seatbelt, I slid in and started the car, throwing the cloak in the backseat again. It only took a minute to drive across the street and find a place in the hotel parking lot.

The two of us climbed out of the car and headed into the hotel in silence.

"So, Kurt," Blaine finally said when we had stepped into the elevator.

"Hmm?" I said, suddenly shocked from my thoughts. I jumped slightly, not having expected him to speak. I was mulling over what I knew I had to tell him.

Blaine looked slightly nervous. He was wringing his fingers. "What school do you go to?"

The elevator dinged on the sixth floor and we stepped out, proceeding down the hall.

"McKinley High in Lima. That's two hours from Westerville," I said softly.

"Oh." He seemed a bit worried. I looked over my shoulder at him and he was biting his lip. Damn, that was rather hot. I tried to contain myself. This kid probably wasn't even gay.

"Something wrong?" I asked, reaching our room and unlocking the door.

Blaine ran a hand down his face and shook his head lightly. "It's just, I'm wondering how you're going to mentor me if we're two hours apart from each other."

I froze with my hand on the handle, ready to push open the door. Oh boy. Here it was. I had to tell him something I was kind of sure would cause him to flip. Sighing, I pushed the door open and indicated for him to enter. "Why don't you have a seat?" I said, swallowing a lump that was starting to form in my throat. I could do this. Stefan was counting on me.

I followed Blaine into the room and sat myself on the bed, not really realizing at first that there was just the one. That was the furthest thing from my mind right at the moment. Blaine chose to sit right beside me and I shuddered. He was so close that I could feel the heat radiating from his body. Oh Gaga! This was starting to make me lose my nerve.

Without thinking, I took his hands. "Blaine, I'm afraid there are some sacrifices that will need to be made," I said finally.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking down at his hands in mine and blushing.

I took a breath. "Blaine, I know you feel safe at Dalton but because I'm your mentor, I have to ask you to transfer to McKinley." I bit my lip and he raised his eyes to mind. Hazel stared back into my own glasz. I hated having to do this to him.

For a moment, he seemed to be thinking about the whole thing. "Is it mandatory for the mentee to move?" he asked finally. I shook my head.

"No. The mentor can move too, but I've already told you that my parents can't afford Dalton. And the mentor and mentee have to be in the same place for the entire year." Blaine looked at me.

"I understand," he said.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I really hate do to this to you but after the year, I promise you can transfer back."

I looked at him. The wheels in his head seemed to be turning and I wondered what he was thinking. I bit my lip. Sometimes the rules of being a timekeeper really bothered me. But than, I had never expected to find myself in the position of mentor, at least not until I was an adult.

Silence befell both of us and I realized I was still biting my lip. Oddly, his eyes seemed to be focused on my lip. I blushed deeply, forcing myself to look away. My eyes fell on the bed and it was only than that I realized that there was only one bed.

"Um…Blaine?"

"What?" he said, seeming to snap to attention!

"Did you realize there's only one bed in this room?" I asked.

I heard him swallow and could feel him move as he shifted to follow my gaze. We were both staring at the lone bed.

"I can sleep on the floor," he said almost automatically."

"What? No, don't be ridiculous!" I said almost at once, turning to look at him. "I'll sleep on the floor. It won't bother me none. You should have the bed."

He didn't say anything. I wondered if we were both thinking the same thing. I wasn't about to say so out loud but my body was aching to sleep in the same bed with this boy. Was that weird considering we had just met each other? I was pretty sure it was. I swallowed hard.

"We can share it?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Do you really want to share a bed with someone you only known maybe twenty or thirty minutes?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You seem pleasant." I had a weird feeling he wanted to say something else.

I bit my lip yet again and looked down at the bed. "I should probably tell you…I'm gay…" I said finally, feeling pretty certain he would back out of the idea with this information.

What I was expecting was him to throw me a look that seemed to be rather pleasantly surprised. Kind of like he was happy about it. "Blaine?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh Kurt, this is great!" he said, clapping his hands together. I stared at him in surprise.

"It is?" I asked, confused.

"Yes! Because, well, you see, I'm gay too!" My surprise became more eminent on my face. Well, I certainly hadn't been expecting that. Blaine struck me as this incredibly gorgeous dapper gentleman type. I was sure there was no way someone that perfect – yes, I already thought he was perfect – could ever be gay like me.

The surprise on my face melted into a warm smile, one that he returned. "Well than, maybe it won't be so bad after all," I said in a quiet voice.

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you," he replied in an equally quiet voice.

"It doesn't bother me," I said, smiling even wider. He smiled back.

I stood from the bed and fetched my bag from the chair where I'd set it down, pulling a pair of my pajamas from it, followed by my many face creams and moisturizers. Yes, I'm very particular about skin care. I'll go crazy if I don't do my routine morning and night.

Blaine watched me curiously as I headed into the bathroom. Inside, with the door carefully shut behind me, I stripped my clothes and put on my pajamas. I was tired.

I was about halfway into my skin routine, standing in front of the bathroom mirror when he knocked on the door. "Come in!" I called, not at all really embarrassed. I massaged cream into my cheek as he entered the bathroom. Through the mirror I noted that he was wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that said 'Dalton Academy' on it.

"I hope you don't mind," he said quietly. I took a moment to throw a smile over my shoulder and went back to rubbing the cream into my cheek. "I got kind of lonely." Butterflies started to flutter in my stomach. I barely knew this boy and he was getting lonely with me in the bathroom?

Wiping my hands on a towel, I screwed the lid back on the jar and picked up a bottle of lotion. I turned and looked at him as I worked the lotion into my hands. "Awww, you were getting lonely without me?" I teased, smiling playfully.

He blushed. I'd be damned if it wasn't the cutest thing in the world.

"Yes," he admitted in a small voice.

All of this was enough to tell me that Blaine and I were going to get incredibly close, incredibly fast. My best friend Mercedes would have a field day over this. Good thing she didn't know.

"And your phone was going off. Someone named Mercedes texted you," he said, still blushing and holding the phone out. Speak of the devil. I wiped my hands on the towel again and took the phone from him.

Kurt, where you at white boy? I thought we had a movie date tonight. – Mercy

I sighed heavily as I looked at the text. "Damn, I forgot to tell her I couldn't go," I said to myself.

"Couldn't go where?" Blaine asked. I looked up, having forgotten for a moment that he was in the bathroom. Shutting my phone, I set it on the counter.

"It's nothing. Mercedes is my best friend. We were going to do a movie tonight but than the meeting came up and I forgot to tell her," I told him. He frowned slightly, probably a bit worried about what would happen with my other commitments now that he kind of sort of got in the way.

"Are you going to reply?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not now. It's late. She's likely already asleep. I'll call her tomorrow."

He nodded and I went back to my skin routine. We stood there in silence with me rubbing more and more into my skin until finally, I was finished. I yawned heavily and brushed my teeth, moving over so he could do the same. "Come on," I said softly. "Let's go to bed.

He smiled at me and held his hand out for mine. I stopped and blushed. He wanted my hand. I couldn't help the giddy feeling that lit in my stomach. I slid my hand easily into his, shuddering with butterflies as I realized how perfectly our hands fit together.

And the whole rest of everything seemed to fall in naturally. I didn't know why I was immediately so incredibly comfortable with Blaine. It was as though I had known him for years. But the moment we climbed into the bed, he encircled his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I literally decided that I didn't want to be anywhere else in the world and glanced at my watch sitting on the nightstand. For the first time in my life, I wanted to stop time for my own pleasure and benefit.

It took all my willpower to fight against that urge and I soon found myself succumbing to sleep, still battling the urge to stop time. Oh well, at least I was in Blaine's arms and at that moment, that was surprisingly all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there it is! The first chapter to something that could turn out to be a highly interesting story. Of course, it is AU. But there will definitely be Klaine! Reviews make me smile! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys! Just wanted to crank out chapter two for you! I'm going to tell you now the first chapter was first person Kurt's POV. The story will continue to be written in first person but at this point in time, it will switch between three people. Kurt, Blaine, and a person who shall for the time being, remain nameless but yes, they are a canon character in the show. See if you can't figure it out before they're revealed and I may make them do OOC stuff, just to throw you guys off. XD That said, you will know when it's the mysterious POV simply by the fact that all Kurt's and Blaine's POV parts will be labeled at the start either Kurt's POV or Blaine's POV. The mystery character will have nothing. Enough of me rambling on with the chapter!**

**Kurt: By the way, KABG does not own us or Glee, just the plot.**

**Me: Thank you Kurt.**

**Kurt: You're welcome.**

* * *

><p>Deftly sickening. I was appalled. Staring into the glass globe sitting in front of me. My day job is much easier than this here little ditty. I am a timekeeper but I am a powerful timekeeper. I am a quadrant leader, not merely a state leader than can only hold leadership for a grand total of eight months at a time. Though I will admit, I will have to run for the next election of the Ohio State Timekeepers leader. I need to be in charge now.<p>

My eyes watched the two boys waking from their hotel night and preparing to leave. There was a long drive ahead of them and they should be thankful it was a Saturday. But Stefan knew. I had forbid him to give anyone to Kurt.

Now this Blaine was going to move in and snatch my precious boy away from me. I stuck to fingers in my mouth and whistled sharply.

"You whistled?" came a voice. I turned to see the meerkat boy standing in the doorway of my office.

My eyes narrowed as I pointed a finger at him. "Smythe! You were supposed to prevent the council from discovering that Blaine Anderson was a timekeeper!" I scolded, stamping my foot.

The boy swallowed. "I tried. Something malfunctioned when I attempted to bind his power."

I stared at him. "You idiot! Did I not tell you that mistakes were unacceptable?"

"Yes." He looked frightened and defeated. Good.

"Now Blaine knows my Kurt and he will be going to McKinley!"

There was silence from the boy who straightened his Dalton tie and coughed. "Why don't you thwart him there?" he asked quietly. I gave him the darkest look I have ever given anyone.

"Anything I try to do, Kurt will get effected too because as Blaine's mentor, he has to stay by his side for a whole year! I'll be damned if I wait a year to banish Blaine from Kurt's existence!"

The meerkat boy just stared at me. Oh it was so good to see those stupid little smirks wiped from his face. I was probably the only person he feared. Pathetic really. He was standing there watching me. I had a momentary flare to tell him that he was to follow Blaine and transfer to McKinley, get him out of that school but I knew he would be no use to me anymore. Not now. Even though I knew the kid was desperate to get into his pants.

"Go back to Dalton. You are no use to me anymore. I'm going to have to do something drastic."

Smythe stared at me. "What are you going to do?"

A wicked smirk crossed my face. "I'm going to botch a major rule and remove a chunk of time from their lives so great, their whole world will fall right into confusion."

The boy widened his eyes. "You're sending them to the future? But Kurt doesn't know yet about the ways of reversing timekeeper time changes! And literally doing something like that is against timekeeper code! We're not meant for time travel! You know that!"

I turned on him. "Exactly! I hate to hurt my Kurt but seeing as he is Blaine's mentor now, doing this will set him up to fail Blaine miserably and hopefully, Blaine will deny his timekeeping powers and decide he wants nothing to do with Kurt or any of it. Breaking the rules yes, but it will be worth it if it works in my favor!" He stared at me. "Now get out my sight!"

The boy wasted no time running from my office. Come Monday, my plan would be in action.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

"Kurt, are you sure about this?" I asked, looking up at the school building that was McKinley. It was Monday morning. When we had woken on Saturday, slightly embarrassed at being wrapped in each other's arms, we spent the rest of the weekend setting me up to start school that very week. I was nervous of course. I'd run from public school and now, I had to go back.

"Of course I'm sure," Kurt said. He reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze.

God this boy was beautiful. His perfect coifed hair. His tall stature, his thin frame, his pale skin, and God his eyes! Those beautiful glasz eyes! I couldn't stop staring at them.

I swallowed, nodding my head and willing Kurt not to let go of my hand. He didn't as he started to pull me up the steps and into the building.

McKinley looked no different than the last public school I had attended. That brought back a few painful memories. But I wanted Kurt to be my mentor. He was the only one Stefan said that could do me any good because he was a teenager and he was a born timekeeper like I was.

We started to walk down the hall but were stopped abruptly by three football players.

"This your new boyfriend Hummel?" spat a heavy set African-American guy in the middle.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. The boy seemed to have a lot of practice with this. As for me, I was scared stiffed. Did Kurt not notice that the three of them were holding slushies? "Back off Azimio!" Kurt spat, his tongue just as sharp if not more so as the jock's.

For a moment, there was silence. And than the three jocks broke out in laughter. The one called Azimio clutched his cup tighter and spoke again. "You really think that just because Karofsky led a union of protection against you last year, it meant things would be different? Well guess what fairy? Karofsky's gone and so is his little anti-bullying movement. So we've got a present for you! And your little boyfriend too!"

Kurt opened his mouth for a retort but the next thing I knew, the two of us were covered in the contents of three slushies. All three jocks were walking off laughing. Kurt grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward the bathroom.

"My eyes!" I cried, my free hand rushing up to rub them. It only made the stinging worse.

"I know Blaine," I heard Kurt say. "Just hold on."

In the next moment, I heard the sound of running water. I squeezed my eyes shut and a second later, I felt a gentle pressure wiping at them. When I felt like I could open them again, I saw that Kurt was standing there, dripping in the red slushie, gently wiping at my face with a damp paper towel.

"There, is that better?" he asked. I looked at him gratefully. He was probably used to this. His lips held a soft smile and my eyes were drawn to them. I wanted to kiss them. I wanted to kiss them so very badly. "Blaine?" he asked.

"Huh?" I hadn't realized I'd been musing.

"I asked if it was better," he repeated. I smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Much, thank you."

Kurt went to work cleaning himself off, the soft smile still on his face. "I'm sorry you had to experience that," he said. I looked at him, watching him wipe away the red ice. "I'm afraid if you're going to hang with me, it's something you might have to deal with."

"I don't care," I said suddenly. The words had come out without me thinking.

The other boy looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked in a bewildered voice.

I decided to chance things. I took both his hands. "If it means I get to spend a lot of time with you, I don't care." Kurt blushed. I realized I meant it. I wanted to spend as much time with Kurt as I could.

"Blaine," he whispered quietly. I smiled at him and he blushed again.

"You're cute when you blush," I said, again words spitting out without thinking. What was wrong with me today? He only blushed harder. Yep, definitely worth it.

* * *

><p>I nearly shouted with joy when those jocks managed to slushie that Blaine Anderson. Though I was not amused their main target had still been Kurt. I would have to speak with them later.<p>

Although, given my plan, I was sure I wouldn't need to. It was Monday. Time to put the plan into action. And seeing as the boys were in the bathroom, they were alone. Perfect. I was a genius.

I stood outside the bathroom. "Well boys, you wanted to timekeep together, try fixing this!" I said. With a knowing smirk on my face, I pressed a button on my watch. Seconds later, I heard the thuds inside the bathroom, knowing that my plan had been put in motion. Smirking still, I turned and strutted back off down the hall.

I hated doing this to Kurt but it had to be done. I probably should notify Principal Figgins that Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson might not be in school for an unknown period of time.

The best thing about this, I'd made no arrangements to time progress their age.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

I groaned heavily and blinked my eyes open. What in the world had happened? A beeping sound met my ears and it took me a moment to realize it was coming from my timekeeping watch.

Pulling myself up to a sitting position, I glanced at it. A message was displayed on the screen.

_Time jump overload_

I had no idea what that meant. I'd never seen such a message before. Groaning was the next sound I heard and I turned to realize Blaine was stirring on the floor just next to me. Forgetting the odd message on my watched I turned my attention to him. "Blaine!"

He blinked his eyes open and looked up at me. "Kurt?" he asked groggily. I nodded and helped him sit up. "What happened?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know," I said honestly.

More beeping met my ears and I looked at Blaine's watch. It was displaying the same thing mine was. He looked at it.

"Time jump overload? What does that mean?" I shrugged.

"I have no idea. But mine's saying the same thing. It can't be anything good."

The flushing of a toilet broke the air and I realized we weren't in the bathroom alone anymore but the next thing I heard threw me for a loop because it was not something that you would ever hear in the boy's bathroom at McKinley high school.

"Thank you for using the McKinley High first floor boy's restroom toilets. Your business has been properly disposed of. Have a nice day."

I gave Blaine a look that was a cross between disgust and complete and utter confusion. The last I knew, the toilets did not thank you for your service. And unless a drastic change had been made in the last forty-eight to seventy-two hours, which I doubted because the school budget would never be able to afford this, than something was seriously wrong.

The two of us sat frozen on the floor as a stall door opened and a boy dressed like someone out of the future stepped out. He spotted us on the floor and raised an eyebrow.

"What's you guys doing down there?" he asked. I cringed at his bad grammar. "And where'd you gets those antique clothes?" I glared at him and brought myself to my feet, looking him straight in the eye.

"Excuse me?" I stated harshly. Blaine looked worried. He was biting his lip. "I'll have you know that these are Alexander McQueen and Marc Jacobs designer clothes. They are certainly not antiques!

The boy looked at me weird and inclined his head. "Are they designers that lived over a hundred years ago?" he asked. I froze.

"A…hundred years ago?" He was now looking at me like I was mentally ill or something. "What year is it?" I asked. Now it was clear he thought I was crazy.

"It's twenty-one-twelve," he replied. "Ev'ryone knows that's!" Without another word and a scathing look, he washed his hands in a sink that now did all the work on its own, sprayed the water, applied the soap, scrubbed the soap and rinsed, than immediately air dried his hands. Then he left the bathroom.

I dropped to the floor beside Blaine. He looked as scared as I felt.

"Kurt?" he said in a small voice, I turned and looked at him. "What exactly does this mean?"

My eyes traveled to the door, which I noticed was now only a sliding panel and stared at it for several moments. "It's means we've traveled one hundred years into the future," I said finally as horror washed right over my face.

"How bad is that?" Blaine asked, his voice still small.

I looked at him again. "Bad. Really bad. It means whoever sent us here has broken a serious rule about being a timekeeper. We're not meant to meddle with peoples time lines."

Blaine took a breath. "I've read that we can't use it for our own benefits and we're not supposed to meddle in the future or the past." I nodded my head. Somebody had no qualms about fucking with the rules. They would need to be punished. The question was why had they done it in the first place?

"We're meant to take patches of time but we don't always keep them forever. It's only necessary when someone needs to forget a memory, or tries to squash it out of their heads or when time seems to go faster or if someone suffers amnesia or experience what people call missing time, which is commonly seen to be caused by alien abduction. Those are the things we're meant to work with, not removing huge chunks of time or stopping time for our own gain or exploring the past or future."

Blaine sat quietly listening to me and the two of us elapsed in silence. "So, how do we fix it?"

For the first time I gave him an apologetic look. "I don't know." I shook my head and Blaine sighed. "Time reversal is an extremely rare action to take and it's only meant to be used in emergencies in which an error needs to be corrected. But it's needed so little that it's not part of the normal curriculum to teach how to do it. Most timekeepers will never have the need to in their lifetime."

He gave me a solemn look. "Well, if we ever get out of this mess, I'm sure it will be added as a precaution." I nodded my head. No doubt it would be.

* * *

><p>"Are you aware of what you have done?" the man spat.<p>

I yawned and looked at Stefan with bored eyes. "Of course. I sent a couple of teenagers with no knowledge of time reversal maneuvers one hundred years in the future."

Stefan glowered at me. "Exactly! You breeched a very large rip in rule violation! You could have your abilities stripped for this!" I yawned again, not really all that threatened by him. I was the higher power after all.

"As if. I am higher than you. No one would dare punish me."

He scowled and slammed a fist down on my desk, glaring me in the eyes. "Your rank does not matter! It doesn't qualify you for special privileges! No rank as a timekeeper does! We are all equal! You want to tell me why you violated code and sent two teenage timekeepers to the future?"

I raised an eyebrow and stood, slapping my hands on my desk and leaning forward. "I specifically told you Hummel was not to mentor anyone. He belongs to me! And Blaine Anderson was not to know he was a timekeeper! If you'd done what I asked in the first place both boys would still be going about their usual routines!"

"Kurt was the only one capable of mentoring Blaine! And what the hell do you mean Kurt belongs to you? He's gay! You can never have him!"

I sneered in his face. "Who said I meant it in that way? No, Hummel will always be my property. By the end of this fiasco, Blaine will deny himself as a timekeeper and not want anything to do with Kurt! And then, Kurt will be all mine again."

Stefan's eyes flashed at me.

"This will be fixed! And mark my words, it will not go in your favor!" he shouted.

I watched him turn and storm out of my office. Like he really thought he could pull one over on me. I was much better than he'd ever be. Yes, I would have to run for leadership at the next Ohio State Timekeepers election.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

"Kurt," I said. He looked over at me. The two of us had been sitting in silence on the floor of the boy's bathroom for some time. We were both mulling over the situation.

"What is it Blaine?" he asked softly. Sensing the fear that I knew we were both feeling, he scooted closer to me. I immediately molded into him, settling myself with my head on his shoulder. He let go of my hand and encircled his arm around my waist, subconsciously placing a kiss on the top of my head. We both blushed.

"We have to leave the bathroom. We can't just hide out in here all day," I said. I didn't even know what time it was.

Kurt looked at me for a moment. "You're right."

Neither of us had any idea how we were going to manage that. How did we slip out of this school without anyone seeing us? We'd have to go when everyone was in class. But we had no way of knowing when that was.

Kurt stood up, and I shuddered at the loss of contact. God I just wanted to be near him. Was it wrong to feel this way about someone you just met so fast? He walked cautiously to the door, which slid open the moment he approached it. He jumped. It was kind of cute.

I watched him peak out his head and look both ways. Then he looked back at me and held out his hand. "Coast is clear," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. I stood up and took his hand.

"Let's make a break for it," he said. I nodded again. Kurt mentally seemed to be counting to three and I counted with him. At the same time, the two of us ran from the bathroom, down the hall and out the front door of the school where we came to a halt.

It was like nothing either of us had ever seen. All the buildings were futuristic. Well, the one's we could see anyway. The cars in the parking lot were hovering in their spaces and we could see other cars flying out on the street. No one drove anymore apparently. I wondered how long it had been since cars started flying.

"Gaga!" Kurt said. I looked at him, giggling. It was cute. "Don't laugh at me," he whined. Without thinking I pecked him on the cheek. We both flushed. What the hell was with this affection?

"It's like something out of a futuristic movie," I said.

"Or Back To The Future part two," he added. I grinned. He was right about that.

"Or even that Family Guy episode where Stewie and Brian jumped dimensions," I said. Kurt looked at me and shook his head. "What?" I asked.

He wrinkled his nose, a fact I found unbearably cute. "Ugh, I can't believe you watch that show."

"What's wrong with watching Family Guy? I think it's funny," I said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? It's degrading and disgusting." Well, I guess we had found our first thing we disagreed on. I wasn't really all that surprised though. Kurt had basically already admitted that the only thing masculine about him was his knowledge about cars. So why would he like a show like Family Guy?

"I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree than," I said. He smirked.

"I guess so Mr. Anderson." I shook my head at him.

Things got serious again rather quickly though. We were both looking around in confusion. Neither one of us knowing exactly what to do next. We were just kind of standing there dumbly. Well, this was certainly not how I had imagined my first day back in public school.

Kurt was still gripping my hand. He gave a little tug and started walking. I walked with him. "Do you think The Lima Bean still exists?" he asked me. I looked at him for a moment.

"After one hundred years Kurt?" He shrugged. "Not likely," I said, shaking my head.

A sigh left my new friend and he stared at the ground as we walked. We both knew I was right. No way would the coffee shop still be standing after a century. Well, it might physically be standing but by now it was probably something else.

"Same probably goes for Breadstix," he said after a moment of silence.

Great. All the places we knew and loved would not exist anymore. All of our friends would be resting comfortable in their graves by now and surely their children might be as well.

"Hey, do you think maybe any relatives of our friends might still live in Lima and Westerville?" I asked.

Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment. It was a long shot but it was worth something. "Yeah, like maybe grandkids or great-grandkids. But if they have different last names…"

"We might have to look through alumni and family trees maybe," I finished for him. "I'm sure we can find something." Kurt nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Let's start at the library. They might have alumni books on the town."

So with a place to actually start our search and try and get stable ground in this new future, Kurt and I headed for the library, hoping that there still was one and that such things as books were still available in this world. We knew that we couldn't do this alone. We would need help. Of course, it would be more convenient if that help came in the form of a timekeeper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of chapter two! So, I had no idea until earlier today that this would be where I'd go with this story. But I think it makes an interesting twist. So what do you think? Any ideas who our mystery person is? The only clue you can find is their gender though that clue is rather sugarcoated and not blunt. You'd have to be paying attention to what you're reading to catch it but it is there. Reviews make me smile!**

**Kurt: Maybe one of their descendents could be a timekeeper?**

**Blaine: Babe, isn't that too easy?**

**Me: Blaine, you and Kurt aren't Klaine yet here. You can't call him that right now because you'll confuse the readers.**

**Kurt: Blaine me can call me whatever he wants!*glares***

**Blaine: Yeah, I can! This is just a story not real life!**

**Me: Who said you guys were real life?**

**Kurt: …**

**Blaine: …**

**Me: That shut you up. Anyway, review! See you next chapter!**


End file.
